Misaru
by Gapri
Summary: Misaki...-le abrazo mas, inhalando el aroma de su cabello, convenciéndose de que estaba allí a su lado, porque estaban juntos ahora. Desde ya hace tiempo el era el Rey Rojo y Misaki el Rey Azul, aquello no podia ser mas... mas como un golpe al orgullo y a la memoria de los reyes anteriores. Tratando de mantenerse a flote sabiendo que ahora estan juntos. Cuarto extra de seis


Holi gente Gapri apareciendo de nuevo desde el abismo~

Este extra no estaba pensado, de hecho fue algo espontaneo, por lo que si lo publique pues entonces si se logro. Fuera de eso no había un titulo para este, aun mas porque a la hora de nombres y títulos nunca se me ocurre nada.

Es el cuarto (¿Ya voy en el 4?) extra de paralell, capitulo misaru, aunque este capitulo deja ver que tan raro es el mundo, por no decir que es mi loca fantasía que Saruhiko sea rey rojo y Misaki rey azul, de verdad que lograr escribirlo me ha animado así que se los dejo hermosisimas personas

 **Negrita para dialogos**

 _Cursiva para conversaciones pasas, flash back algo que ya paso ustedes me entienden._

* * *

 **Rey**

* * *

- **ese trabajo es una molestia** -murmuro chasqueando la lengua mirando la cantidad enorme que tenia de papeleo

Una pila que parecía nunca terminarse, los papeles iban y venían, juntas con gente que nunca le intereso conocer, molestas reuniones sociales nocturnas, un muy molesto primer ministro que era el más paranoico de toda la larga lista que le molestaba.

Secretamente envidio a Misaki que nunca tendría que hacer ese molesto trabajo, secretamente pensó que a Reisi le tenía celos a la nada actitud de rey de Mikoto

- **el resultado de las investigaciones sobre** -la voz de Akiyama sonaba muy lejana, debería estarle prestando atención sobre algo que se supone era importante- **¡wa! ¡Fushimi!**

La alarma contra incendios sonó, el agua no tardo en caer mojando el papel, arruinando el trabajo que ya había hecho y el que no, el vapor provocado por su calor corporal le hizo de nuevo chasquear la lengua

Era la quinta vez en menos de una semana que su fastidio liberaba llamas rojas accionando los aspersores de agua.

 **-fushimi-san…**

 **-cállate Akiyama** -conto de mil hacia atrás- **hay que quitar la alarma contra incendios**

 **-sí, creo que si**

 **-necesito a Misaki**

- **ira por un momento o… mejor dígame ¿lo espero o lo veo mañana?-** le pregunto con un tono de picardía que siempre tenia

 **-vendré en la noche mientras tanto puedes hacer de nuevo los papeles que se han mojado**

 **-eres cruel Fushimi-san pero seguramente yata-san podría quitarle ese mal humor**

 **-¿ah? Ya veo, me alegra que te ofrezcas para hacer mi trabajo pendiente y el que se ha perdido, espero verlo cuando vuelva**

Se fue dejando a su segundo al mando con mas trabajo, sonrío, ah eso le pasaba a akiyama cuando intentaba meterse con él, algo nada listo puesto que ahora más que antes era su rey.

Fushimi Saruhiko [El Rey Rojo] y Yata Misaki [El Rey azul] tenían ya unos meses de noviazgo y sorprendentemente la ciudad no había desaparecido del mapa.

 **-estúpido rey incoloro** –chisto fuera de Scepter 4

Era por ese tipo de cosas que ese "mundo" le era tan molesto y problemático, aunque supiera ya desde antes manejar las llamas, era muy diferente por no decir cansado, el tratar de controlar todo el poder que quería salir por cualquier cosa… ahora entendía porque Suoh Mikoto se la pasaba dormido la mayoría del tiempo

Aquellos que tenían y tendrán el título de Rey Rojo siempre serian conocidos por ser reyes violentos quieran o no sea parte de su personalidad o no… las llamas rojas siempre querrán seguir ardiendo y quemándolo todo.

* * *

Misaki noto la inquietud de la niña que había tirado de su camisa

 **-¿pasa algo Ana?**

 **-Saruhiko viene en camino**

 **-seguramente alguien activo de nuevo la alarma contra incendios-** fue la lógica respuesta además de que era lo único de lo que Saruhiko se quejaba ya sea por llamadas o mensajes, esa era su única queja- **ya vengo chicos**

Misaki salió tranquilamente sin yatagarasu, todos solo pudieron mirar con ese extraño sentimiento

- **¡no lo soporto!** -Rikio golpeo la barra del bar de forma dramática – **Es como ver al rey azul cuando venía a ligar con Mikoto-san**

 **-no, aun puede ponerse peor Rikio** -le contesto Ana

- **cierto** \- asintió de nuevo rikio- **gracias a dios Fushimi odia poner un pie aquí** –era el único alivio para los ahora pocos miembros de Homra

- **que** **siga odiándonos, que siga odiándonos** –kusanagi miraba hacia arriba, rogando porque su plegaria fuera escuchada.

Para ellos era un golpe igual o más duro el ser ahora poseedores de un aura azul, fue la principal causa de que varios miembros se fueran, Homra no sería de nuevo lo que fue alguna vez ahora con un nuevo rey que aunque querían, seguían por ser capaz de motivarlos para las misiones, era el poder de color azul que los había hecho perder su orgullo.

Para su temor y horror Misaki había cambiado, ya no era tan explosivo como siempre había sido, ya no los animaba de la misma manera, ya no era el mismo, no reaccionaba igual quizás eran los poderes que lo habían cambiado tanto

El primer mes después de todo lo ocurrió seguía siendo el mismo, el segundo mes fue cuando Kusanagi noto los pequeños cambios pero lo atribuyo a que estaba asimilando todo, el tercer mes estuvo de nuevo explosivo por ver que se había vuelto un rey… el nuevo rey azul.

Fue en ese mes que todo se puso turbulento de nuevo, tanto Homra como Scepter 4 estaban en conflicto porque no asimilaban los nuevos reyes que tenían.

 _-¡esto es un asco! ¡Me quiero morir!- Misaki no dejaba de quejarse_

 _-Reisi se esta retorciendo en su tumba- murmuro saruhiko con su usual chasquido de lengua_

 _-¡¿ah?! Mikoto-san debe estarlo aun peor_

 _-no creo que a él le importe- se quejo Saruhiko en la junta de emergencia que se dio en uno de los edificios del clan dorado- el único que se está retorciendo es Reisi_

 _-¡¿estás diciendo que no le importamos a Mikoto-san?!_

 _-Digo Misaki que nunca le importo ser un rey_

 _-cállate mono de mierda_

 _-pobre de Reisi-chasqueo la lengua- su poder quedo en tus manos de mantequilla_

 _-tu… ¡¿acaso quieres pelear?!_

 _\- Si, ¿Porque no? y de paso destruyamos media ciudad- chisto sarcástico- aunque de igual forma te ganaría_

Efectivamente Fushimi tenía la ventaja de saber controlar mas ambos poderes a diferencia de Misaki que aun seguía intentando saber cómo usarlos pero para el quinto mes fue que empezaron a salir y las cosas se calmaron un poco… solo un poco.

* * *

- **se activaron los aspersores ¿cierto?** -era más una afirmación que pregunta de parte de Misaki que le sonrió un poco

- **tch es demasiado fastidioso-** contesto alisando un lado de su uniforme – **pero de nuevo Ana te dijo que venia**

 **-solo puede distinguirte a ti saru**

 **-tch ser un rey**

 **-es una mierda**

¿Qué tenia de magnifico ser rey? Ambos seguían sin entenderlo, seguían aun resistiéndose a los cambios… pero al menos estaban juntos… resistiendo juntos

Saruhiko no tardo en besarlo de forma hambrienta, sujetándole con fuerza, mientras Misaki se aferraba firme al saco azul marino del más alto, con sus lenguas entrelazándose y luchando por dominar el beso del cual se vieron separados por la falta de oxigeno

- **tengo que volver más tarde Misaki**

 **-…no creo**

Para saruhiko era adorable la forma en que Misaki se sonrojaba, resistiéndose a dejarle volver a Scepter, pasar la noche juntos era lo mejor para ambos. Comenzaron a caminar a su "Base", naturalmente habían vuelto a vivir juntos, aunque ahora el sueldo de rey alcanzara para alquilar más que ese cuarto, su idea era quedarse con todo ese piso completo.

Misaki le hablaba de las cosas que por fin se tranquilizaban, sobre que están pensando un nuevo lema, que el clan plateado estaba buscando una forma de destruir la Slate para que no haya más víctimas de su poder

No más muertes… apenas se recuperan de la muerte de los 7 reyes y de las personas que se vieron afectadas por la avaricia de poder del rey incoloro… aunque la única muerte de la que no pueden culparle es del reciente fallecimiento del rey dorado.

- **Misaki**

-¿ **Qué**?

 **-¿Por qué somos los únicos a los que le fue de la patada?**

 **-eso quisiera saber yo**

Los 7 reyes habían "muerto" bueno uno por causas naturales y el primer rey era inmortal aunque tardo en sanar su cuerpo pero seguía vivo, no habían llegado noticias sobre quiénes eran los nuevos reyes, solo podían esperar a que las cosas fueran más tranquilas… o que Adolf destruyera la fuente del poder antes de que los otros aparecieran.

 **-ah esa mujer fue al bar**

- **… al menos ya apareció-** fue la ambigua respuesta de saru

- **preocúpate un poco mas por tus subordinados saru** -fue el reproche aunque sabía que por mas indiferente que pareciera saruhiko ante sus "Subordinados" se preocupaba por ellos…aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta

 **-lo hago a mi manera Misaki, de igual forma la teniente tenía que aparecer**

 **-¿tenia o debía?**

 **-IBA** –remarco la palabra mirando serio hacia los ojos ámbar que amaba, evitando que viera la leve sonrisa de alivio que quería nacer en sus labios giro el rostro mirando un escaparate de alguna tienda

Por un momento se sorprendió, ¿Lo hacía inconsciente o simplemente era algo aprendido a la vista? Su figura con la misma forma de caminar que su "Reisi"… el modo que Misaki tenía para caminar, tranquilo, sin prisa, con esa chaqueta… si Misaki fuera más alto, mas como Mikoto, entonces realmente serian un reflejo de los anteriores reyes que alguna vez defendieron.

El silencio quedo puesto pero no les incomodaba, pasando a comprar lo necesario para cocinar algo para así finalmente llegar a su "casa"

- **de verdad Misaki, aléjate**

 **-¿ah? El único que debería alejarse antes de quemar toda la comida eres tú**

 **-Misaki si no fuera por mí abrías muerto de hambre hace mucho**

 **-bien… pero no pongas vegetales a la comida**

 **-¿acaso eres un niño?-** no volteo a verle pero le señalo el refrigerador- **prepara algo de tomar**

 **-¿Cómo qué?**

 **-que se yo, algo**

 **-pero no se que**

 **\- Misaki te la pasas todo el día en ese maldito bar, aprende a hacer un maldito trago al menos**

El más bajito solo maldijo entre murmuros, no podía discutir ese hecho, se la pasaba todo el día en Homra con los demás que al menos debía saber algo ¿no? Pero aunque siempre mirara a Kusanagi preparar jugos o tragos no le prestaba demasiada atención a eso si no más bien a lo que hablaba, demasiado ocupado pensando que hacer para mantener Homra en el mapa

Dejo a saruhiko cocinar, dando un último vistazo a que no hubiera vegetales para así ir a la nueva sala, el sueldo de rey en Scepter 4 era generoso que ahora podían permitirse muebles que dieran mas estructura al lugar. Aunque seguía sintiéndose mal porque saruhiko estuviera según el prácticamente manteniéndole no podía conseguir un mejor trabajo

- **realmente fue mala idea dejar la escuela** \- pensó

No había muchos trabajos que él pudiera solicitar pero por ahora no podía ni pensar, siempre preocupado de que Homra desapareciera por esa vuelta del destino, que lo habían convertido en el rey azul, ya no podían usar su lema, ya no podían ser los mismos con ese poder al que aun ni él ni los demás se acostumbraban… aunque agradecía que en Scepter 4 tuvieran ese mismo problema

Ver a los presumidos azules quemar cualquier cosa por accidente seguía divirtiéndole…al menos por ahora pues por lo que sabía los incidentes de incendios habían disminuido enormemente, estaban aprendiendo a dominar el poder… los estaban dejando atrás… él se estaba quedando estancado de nuevo mientras Saruhiko tenia de nuevo cada vez más personas en Scepter

Definitivamente a Scepter 4 le estaba yendo mejor, recuperándose de las bajas por renuncia, con todos aprendiendo a usar el fuego, con el mismo lema, con el mismo cariño a su trabajo…y con un rey similar de cierta forma al anterior.

Dejo de ver por un momento la televisión para ver hacia Saruhiko que, sin usar la estufa estaba cocinando de la misma forma que hizo alguna vez en el pasado… ¿Por qué nunca se le ocurrió a el esa forma de cocinar? Pero de tan solo recordar que casi quema el lugar se le pasaba.

¡Es como si estuvieras con el rey azul!

El escalofrió que le siguió a la voz de kusanagi en su cabeza no pudo evitarse, a veces, mejor dicho casi siempre, veía algo como una sombra de "Reisi" alado de Saruhiko. Aquel problemático hombre que le había hecho la vida un infierno, la razón principal de su odio a los azules y a su propio poder.

Si Munakata Reisi no hubiera aparecido seguramente Saruhiko seria su reina…bueno de alguna forma lo era pero por culpa de aquel hombre Saruhiko había traicionado Homra, pero no pudo hacer nada. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, ese Saruhiko que tenía en la cocina, la nueva forma de ser que seguía enamorándolo cada día era producto del cuidado de Munakata aunque lo odiara…

Quizás solo eran los celos de siempre al menos una vez al día escuchar a saru llamar a su antiguo Rey. Reisi, Reisi, Reisi, ese nombre lo tenía más que mareado, mucho más ahora que el pobre hombre estaba muerto ¡De seguro que ni podía descansar en paz de tanto que Saruhiko lo nombraba¡

- **ven a comer que no pienso llevarte la comida**

 **-voy**

Una comida tranquila que a él le gustaba, sin vegetales, con saru, solo ellos dos en su pequeño mundo

- **Reisi**

 **-¡¿puedes dejar descansar al pobre sujeto en paz?!**

 **-ah pero si fueras tu hablando de mikoto-san no me dejarías de mencionar lo genial que era**

 **-mikoto-san siempre será genial, más genial que tu Reisi**

 **-el que soluciono todo el problema al final fue Reisi…junto al plata pero no recuerdo a mikoto salvando el mundo**

 **-es que era tan genial que les dejo hacer el trabajo para brillar**

 **-o solo para quemar esa escuela mientras Reisi hacia el trabajo**

 **-mikoto-san es mejor que Reisi**

 **-Reisi es mejor**

 **-Mikoto-san**

 **-Reisi**

 **-MIKOTO**

 **-REISI**

 **-SUOH MIKOTO**

 **-MUNAKATA REISI**

Mientras tanto las dos traslucidas figuras que miraban del otro lado del cristal de la ventana no hicieron más que suspirar

 _A este paso nunca podremos descansar en paz suoh_

 _Esos mocosos_

La comida paso después de la usual acalorada e hilarante por no decir sin sentido pelea por dejar en claro que rey había sido el mejor, en forma de castigo Misaki termino lavando los trastes como la ropa.

 _Punto para la waifu de yata_

… _por favor no llames así a mi Saruhiko_

Incluso sin ser escuchados por su condición, ambas entidades se esfumaron en el aire tras iniciar un amable debate

- **ese** **maldito** **mono** -se quejo terminando por fin de tender la ultima prenda de ropa- **oe Saruhiko mantén tu maldito uniforme en mejor estado**

 **-comprare otro si se arruina demasiado** -le resto importancia

- **de todas formas-** reclama pero el sonido del PDA le interrumpe

- **si, akiyama, en un momento salgo para haya así que espero que todos los informes estén listos, tch… tu… ya veo te ofreces para hacerte cargo de todo mañana que bueno que eres tan amable**

Se le queda viendo, es justamente en esos momentos que ve al rey azul y no a su Saruhiko, esa forma burlesca de ser nada propia del menor

- **tomare tu oferta, estas a cargo junto con benzai, le llamare para que te de las gracias junto a los demás** -le colgó con esa sonrisa de triunfo

- **no seas tan duro con ellos**

 **-tch, ese lengua suelta de akiyama se lo busca**

 **-es así desde que nos encontró en tu oficina** -comenta algo sonrojado pero no por eso menos burla y picardía a su comentario

- **veo que también quieres lavar el baño Misaki, me alegra que te interese mantener el sitio limpio**

- **¡¿AH?!**

Estaba en su naturaleza quejarse, protestar pero desde que había peligro de incendio sobre él y yatagarasu solo aceptaba los castigos con lo que le quedaba de dignidad. Además hasta que no encontrara un mejor trabajo para ayudar más con los gastos se sentía casi obligado a ello… pero aun así espera el día en que pueda hacer que Saruhiko limpie algo del desorden que produce.

* * *

Apenas pudo reconocer ese lugar como el parque donde Misaki y el solían encontrarse, el único que estaba en medio de Scepter y Homra. Los arboles caídos y quemados, algunos juegos eran ahora un liquido de color en el suelo, los edificios estaban destruidos… todo estaba destruido

No había ruido, solo un silencio que estaba matándolo

Cayo en cuenta que todo a su alrededor era gris, más bien como blanco y negro, camino buscando a Misaki, descubriendo que su voz no salía

Camino y encontró lo que era Scepter 4 hecho escombros. Apuro el paso encontrando solo parte del letrero que alguna vez ponía Homra. Se puso a correr buscando a Misaki, llamándolo a gritos aunque su voz no salía, hasta que distinguió algo de color, junto con aquellas dos espadas

Rojo y Azul

No alcanzo a ver nada más seguido del estruendoso sonido de una explosión

Abrió los ojos de inmediato, giro su rostro buscando a su novio

- **Misaki** …-le abrazo mas, inhalando el aroma de su cabello, convenciéndose de que estaba allí a su lado, porque estaban juntos ahora

Se calmo al cabo de unos minutos, eran las 3:20 de la mañana, tardaría un poco en volver a dormir pero pensó en su sueño… aquella explosión… debía ser solo una clase de pesadilla de ese día

- **estúpido**

De tan solo recordar aquel lio… todo por aquel sujeto al que al final nadie supo cual era su verdadero rostro, era un poco frustrante solo odiar un apodo, no había ni si quiera un nombre, no había nada… quizás eso le enfadaba mas

Primero había muerto alguien del clan dorado en raras circunstancias que no fueron informadas a nadie más, no era de la incumbencia de los demás clanes por no decir que no les era de importancia, poco después una chica de jungle había desaparecido después de una misión… hasta que después un video de aquella chica mostrando como había matado a esa persona del clan dorado.

Jungle estaba bajo vigilancia y no encontraban razón para aquello ¿Qué razón había para eso? Otro video llego mostrando como Munakata Taishi asesinaba a Hirasaka Douhan

Para Scepter 4 la cosa se había vuelto más que personal, había algo pasando, pero no tenía sentido ¿Por qué?

Casi un mes después por fin se pudo encontrar el cuerpo de Hirasaka mas sin embargo sin señales de su asesino, no entendían que estaba sucediendo, la situación con la familia Munakata estaba realmente tensa, por no decir que Reisi estaba aturdido en todos los sentidos. Un mes después el cuerpo de Taishi y prácticamente 5 minutos después de que Reisi había llegado a ver el cuerpo de su hermano el video de totsuka tatara matando a taishi.

Si no fuera por la lejanía en que el cuerpo se encontraba el rey azul hubiera destrozado Homra… sin embargo en minutos el video de totsuka siendo asesinado por un chico que aseguraba ser el rey incoloro dio más por qué preocuparse

Las sospechas sobre jungle se alejaron, para pasar así a que todo se volviera prácticamente personal

La persona del clan dorado del que nunca supieron su nombre pero que sabían era muy cercana a su rey, Hirasaka que pertenecía al círculo más cercano del rey verde y gris, Taishi hermano mayor del rey azul y totsuka el mejor amigo del rey rojo

Aquello sí que fue una forma enrome de hacerse enemigo de prácticamente todos los clanes.

Unos momentos turbulentos que intentaba no seguir recordando…

Kukuri, una chica del clan plata había muerto también al final, fue el último cuerpo que el rey incoloro había poseído.

Nagare, Iwafune, Mikoto, Munakata y Weismann habían muerto tratando de evitar un desastre peor, entre el poder de Mikoto que estaba fuera de control como el de Nagare, después buscando la forma de no borrar a Japón del mapa y logrando matar al rey incoloro.

Poco después por causas naturales el rey dorado murió.

Los 7 reyes habían muerto, dejando muchas cosas inconclusas, dejando a sus amigos y familia sin saber qué hacer

Por su parte el estaba tratando de mantener Scepter 4 en orden, sin rey y con la ida de la teniente por su amor ahora muerto, solo quedo el tratando de mantener el orden siendo algo sincero se sorprendió de que le hicieran caso, esperaba ver a Scepter como en Homra que con la muerte de su rey todos se dispersaban... como ratas dejando el barco que se hunde.

Miro hacia la otra pared, donde Sirius y Subaru descansaban, de nueva cuenta de forma abrupta había perdido otra familia sí que debía estar salado o condenado a estar solo

Su madre siembre había sido violenta con él, su padre que lo trataba al menos un poco bien para después ser un verdadero bastardo había muerto, la teniente que secretamente amaba al capitán siempre tratando a los demás como una madre… Reisi siempre veía a sus subordinados como hijos fue lo más cercano a una familia normal

-¿ _Qué es esto?_

 _-un registro de adopción_

 _-si eso lo sé pero ya soy mayor de edad_

 _-tu sabes que siempre veo a mis subordinados como a mis hijos pero tú en especial, creo que es algo muy obvio ya solo quería hacerlo más formal_

 _-¿ah?_

 _-puede que solo sea una broma-le sonrió extendiendo la pluma-o que como siempre, voy muy enserio Fushimi, no, munakata-san_

 _Se quedo mirando el papel con un sentimiento extraño por dentro, secretamente había deseado poder pertenecer a algo, secretamente anhelándolo perdiendo la esperanza con misaki pero allí estaba el papel que sabia no era una broma ¿Qué lo ataba a Nikki y kisa? Solo sangre y un pasado que no quería recordar_

 _Tomando la pluma para un futuro más brillante_

 _-¡capitán!-la teniente entro estrepitosamente con un notable rostro preocupado- ¡su hermano!_

Quizás si hubiera firmado apenas le fue extendida aquella pluma las cosas serian diferentes…

Aunque sabía que eso no cambiaba nada

La familia que estaba por tener se esfumo mucho antes de poder si quiera tocar algo de esa brillante luz. Ahora aquellos papeles se habían perdido en algún lugar igual que las vidas que se perdieron que no volverían jamás

El iba a ver a la que pudo ser su familia, aunque siguen dolidos y algo resentido, sigue yendo cada que puede, tratando de apoyar aunque no sabía cómo, siendo arisco y a veces echado pero por lo que pudo ser no dejaría las cosas así

No iba a dejar que scepter 4 se hundiera como un barco y no dejaría que ni las ratas se fueran

A diferencia de Reisi el no iba a dejar que las cosas se le siguieran siendo arrebatadas, ahora que tenia a Misaki no le dejaría ir, ahora que Scepter estaba recuperándose no los dejaría caer, no dejaría que nada más se perdiera como aquellos papeles

Así

Sin darse cuenta volvió a caer dormido

* * *

Abrió los ojos por el sonido de la queja de saruhiko, que seguramente había tropezado con algo

Con esa vista realmente no podía ni quejarse de nada. Solo los pantalones puestos, sin abrochar como la camisa, ese cabello despeinado y el rostro algo enojado por sabrá dios que le hacía pensar que a pesar de todo si así tenían que ser las cosas no podía resentir nada, ahora estaban juntos

- **Misaki voy a quemar esta maldita patineta**

 **-¡ni se te ocurra quemar a yatagarasu! Fíjate por dónde vas**

 **-claro como si tu no la hubieras dejado al pie de la cama, ponla en un maldito lugar lejos de mi**

 **-eres un amargado**

 **-eso te diré cuando de caigas de cara tch**

 **-además como quieres ver si no te pones los lentes**

 **-no los encuentro**

 **-sabes ya puedes operarte para ver**

 **-¿de verdad quieres que me opere**?

La pregunta quedo en el aire, el solo se puso a ver como se iba a lavar la cara, pensó, que eso era trampa. Ver como el agua escurría por el rostro de saruhiko, con los cabellos rebeldes, sus ojos brillando y de la forma que estaba vestido

- **olvídalo con la suerte que tienes seguro te quedas ciego** -desvió la mirada sonrojado escuchando la leve risa de saru

¿Era un mal novio por no querer que el otro mejorara su vista? Seguramente si toda la gente lo viera sin lentes irían tras él era su forma celosa de pensar con ese rostro y esos ojos por no menos preciar el cuerpo que solo él debía ver, el querer que sigua igual de ciego para que los lentes ocultaran esos ojos y le hiciera ver normal ¿no era una mala persona cierto?

 **-¿realmente iras?**

 **-si, se que ellos esperan que no pero verme allí ara que sigamos, tengo que quitar los aspersores de agua**

- **mm**

 **-así que intenta no destruir el lugar, otra vez**

 **-¡¿No te ibas ya?!**

 **-ah mi-sa-ki~ actúas como una chica despechada**

 **-¡largo mono!**

Se queda algo enojado, escuchando al otro reírse con ese deje psicópata que siempre tiene cuando le llama de esa forma

Mi-sa-ki~

Pero por mas escalofríos que le cause eso muy en el fondo le gusta ¿Quién lo entendía? Sin embargo prefiere eso que hacerlo enojar, oh casi destruye la ciudad el solo en menos de 5 minutos que todos se alarmaron

A veces suelen pelear de verdad o bueno, Saruhiko se enoja a un nivel superior al que puede controlar, algo peligroso considerando que casi quema un parque por su culpa

-¿ _Qué estás diciendo?_

 _-pues… fue hace tiempo no recuerdo eh…-intentaba no decir la verdad totalmente nervioso y para que mentir, aterrado-antes de nosotros_

 _-bien-respiro profundo empezando a caminar_

 _-saru ¿A dónde vas?_

 _-voy a Homra_

 _-¿Po-Po-Porque?_

 _-Misaki, hubo un incendio, un muy lamentable incendio que los quemo a todos_

 _-¡saru! Ni si quiera si se paso quizás lo soñé o el alcohol ¡¿Estas escuchándome?!_

 _El menor siguió como una antorcha humana hacia Homra, no todos los días se enteraba de eso, los quemaría a todos por pervertir a su Misaki, por quitarle a su virginal Misaki ¿Cómo se atrevían a aprovecharse de su bella flor emborrachándolo con ese sucio alcohol? Pero pronto dejarían de existir oh vaya que si, Fushimi Saruhiko el Rey Rojo les daría lo que tanto pedían, ese fuego, los quemaría usando su lema, sin sangre sin huesos y sin dejar cenizas de la escena del crimen_

De tan solo recordar aquello Misaki sudaba frio, fue allí cuando cayó en cuenta que si quería seguir vivo o si quiera un lugar al que llamar ciudad debía evitar hacer enojar al menor, tenía que mantenerlo calmado, transmitirle paz, serle sincero de una sola vez para que ningún evento como ese se repitiera… pero ¿desde cuándo Saruhiko se había vuelto así?

* * *

Por más que corría no encontraba a Misaki, no había rastro de nadie, solo él en ese terreno seco, como un desierto, corriendo, gritando

Pero Misaki no aparecía en ningún lado

El sonido de una explosión lo despertó de nueva cuenta, comprobó que su amor durmiera a su lado, estando allí tan ajeno a sus sueños, respirando con calma

El mismo sonido de la explosión que vino después de que Reisi lograra apenas llegar al puente

 _-el nivel de Weismann del capitán ha-el grito quedo en medio de un alboroto que pronto nació_

 _Vieron como la figura del rey azul caía al suelo_

 _-¡¿Capitán?!_

 _-¡¿Reisi?!-la calma que sintió al verlo se fue justo al segundo de verlo en el suelo, inerte, corriendo como los demás_

 _Pero apenas se habían acercado el sonido de una explosión les ensordeció, junto a la ola expansiva de polvo y tierra dejándolos confundidos… menos a dos personas que a pesar de aquello llegaron hacia donde su rey_

 _Sin decir palabra alguna, demasiado ocupados como para hablar o pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ayudar, la teniente checando los signos vitales que se habían esfumado, Saruhiko buscando el causante de la muerte, una herida lo bastante grabe_

 _Antes de poder reaccionar, la promesa de que estaría allí al final del puente cruzo por su cabeza. Reisi no iba a morir junto a Mikoto por más que lo amara, había hecho una promesa con ellos de encontrarse allí costara lo que costara… llego al punto acordado cumpliendo para no despertar_

La situación se puso complicada, no tiene recuerdos claros después de estar revisando que había causado la muerte de Reisi, por lo que supo después el se había descontrolado un poco y la teniente igual de alterada le soltó un bofetón que le dejo aun en shock, se había quedado allí en el puente intentando calmarse pensar que hacer cuando llegara a Scepter, pensando en que decir a la familia que pudo ser la suya

 _-un recuerdo…-murmuro_

 _Las luces rojas se alzaban en el cielo nocturno como un espectáculo único, un regalo para Homra, asemejándose a una flor el debía captar la ironía en eso, camino por el puente un momento encontrando la espada azul manchada de sangre_

 _Al llegar a Scepter la situación también se puso única, de la misma forma que esas luces rojas parecidas a delicadas flores ascendieron al cielo, las luces azules subieron_

 _Extendiendo el brazo aunque la luz se escapo de sus dedos como agua_

 _-mire afuera teniente-le dijo por el PDA_

 _-¿Qué estás?_

 _-vea lo que nos dejo Reisi-normalmente awashima lo regañaba por llamar al capitán por su nombre, pero esta vez no dijo nada más para hacerle caso, de seguir vivo el capitán diría que él era romántico o algo así_

 _Las luces azules se volvieron claras, en medio del cielo nocturno siendo similar a las_ estrellas… _y...la última estrella en subir fue Sirius_

De nueva cuenta miro hacia donde ambas armas descansaban, nadie la reclamo y nadie le dijo nada por quedársela.

Cerrando los ojos intentando volver a dormir

* * *

Habían pasado dos años más y al fin weismann tenía la solución, pero faltaba encontrar el modo de realizar al cabo la proeza y encontrar al mártir que quisiera sacrificarse por todos

En la aburrida junta que no servía para nada, según Saruhiko, Yukari hablo sobre el cuidado de la piel y que de nueva cuenta el gris no era su color

Sukuna seguía diciendo que no era un niño y que iba a seguir con el trabajo de Nagare, era su deber o algo así además de que le dejaran seguir con jungle sin la vigilancia del clan dorado

Yatogami kuroh era quien intentaba siempre manejar la situación sin lograr controlar a nadie, ni siquiera a su pareja weismann que lo presumía como la mejor esposa

Saruhiko se la pasaba terminando su trabajo, firmando papeles ya casi sin verlos

Y mientras tanto él seguía pensando que esas juntas eran solo para mantener a los reyes en orden

- **somos los únicos a los que les fue mal** -murmuro como su costumbre

Sukuna era rey verde, Yukari el rey gris, Yatogami el nuevo rey incoloro, weismann seguía igual de inmortal, un tipo al que siempre olvidaba su nombre el rey dorado, Saruhiko el rey rojo y el azul

Todo había quedado perfecto realmente si no fuera por Homra y Scepter pero fuera de eso todo por fin estaba en orden

La vida estaba siguiendo su curso a pesar de las cosas

Weismann en aquella academia, jungle seguía siendo jungle, el clan dorado seguía igual, Scepter también y Homra… bueno ellos se mantienen aun existiendo eso era un logro

- **comemos juntos saru**

 **-no puedo, ya casi termino**

 **-saru-** fue como verlo en cámara lenta, como de la nada el cuerpo de Saruhiko se desconectaba, como de la nada perdía la consciencia- **¡saru!**

 **-tienes que parar de trabajar tanto**

 **-es fácil para ti decirlo Misaki**

 **-puedes tomarlo un poco en serio ¿por favor?**

Pensó que saru le escucharía, que tomaría su salud en cuenta… pero siendo como era y siendo el que lo conocía más sabia que no aria caso, necio hasta la pared de enfrente como solo Saruhiko podía ser.

De vez en cuando logra hacerle entender otras veces solo se cae del sueño e incluso intento ir a Scepter a reemplazarlo al menos por un día pero fue tan desastroso que le prohibieron pisar el lugar no era para tanto, de verdad que exageraban.

Entonces recordó

Mikoto por mas que se viera genial y bien realmente no lo estaba, su poder se descontrolaba, le era seguramente cansado, esa había sido el causante de que tuviera que morir

Se puso de alguna forma paranoico, ¿y si eso le estaba pasando a saru?

Algunas noches lo pensaba, esa pregunta asechaba su mente, entonces terminarían igual que mikoto y Reisi, matándose.

Siendo Saruhiko no dejaría que alguien que no fuera Misaki le asesinara…

Otras veces la idea se esfuma, lejos, muy lejos de su mente oculta en su subconsciente, mientras se dice que esta lográndolo, ahora tiene un mejor trabajo, al menos había paga, tenía el pequeño sueño de fundir el trabajo a Homra para así mantenerlo en pie

Las cosas estaban yendo bien, no había rivalidades entre los clanes, no había problemas con los Strain, weisman seguía buscando como hacerlos libres pero a cómo iban las cosas la cura no llegaría a menos de que volviera a morir alguien

La vida seguía… ellos seguían, sus preocupaciones iban y venían

* * *

La sangre de color azul que provenía del cuerpo casi calcinado de Misaki le estaba manchando las manos, volviéndose roja a su toque

Había matado a Misaki

Lloro aunque nada se escucho, se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida pero apenas lo toco este se volvía cenizas

Y como en todos sus sueños ese sonido le despertó

Y como hacia siempre que soñaba algo así busco a Misaki con la mirada encontrándolo no junto a él, si no saliendo del baño mas dormido que despierto, ni le miro, solo se acostó cayendo como tronco

Contuvo el aliento un poco hasta que el de ojos ámbar le abrazo por costumbre, en su nueva "casa" la habitación principal estaba algo pequeña, quizás sería más grande si no se llenara de cosas. Soltó el aire tratando de respirar profundo

Por un minuto que se le hizo eterno sintió una gran desesperación de no ver a Misaki

A veces esos sueños le atormentaban unos días para desaparecer por meses, luego volvían para irse por quien sabe cuánto tiempo

Ana le había dicho que esa clase de sueños Mikoto los había tenido también, como un recordatorio que si no tenían el cuidado suficiente lo destruiría todo, debía mantener la calma y el poder a raya

En palabras de tostuka ese poder era para proteger era lo que calmo a su amigo alguna vez

Fue así que entendió el ritmo que las cosas seguirían

El se sobre esforzaba, se ponía a trabajar como loco, quemaba algunas cosas por error, tenia esos sueños y seguramente pronto se enfermaría o algo que le mantendrían en cama al menos dos días

Como la vez que le dio pulmonía, aquella pesadilla sí que le hizo desesperar pero él no encontrar a Misaki o a la teniente ni a akiyama le desesperaba.

A veces se quedaba dormido en Scepter y se encontró a si mismo corriendo por los pasillos buscando a alguien, quien fuera, no gritaba porque en sus sueños aunque lo intentara su voz no saldría y cuando por fin encontraba a cualquiera de su clan que le miraba con preocupación el se aliviaba

Era algo tan natural preocuparse, tan natural como la vida y como la muerte

Viendo como un grillo era comido por una rana sin tener nada que mirar cuando miraba hacia afuera de su habitación en el hospital, cuando la pulmonía quería volver reclamando su vida

Un bicho que es comido por una rana y la rana seguramente devorada por alguna serpiente o algo que un halcón cazara, libremente volando hasta que una persona le dispare en la lejanía, cayendo… pero incluso las personas serian comida para bichos, eventualmente aunque él fuera un rey se convertiría en polvo y volvería a la tierra

El tener poderes no lo volvería inmortal, no al menos que fuera Adolf weismann, aún así a pesar de todo, era humano, aun tenia miedos humanos, aun temía de las cosas que siempre pasarían

Era el sistema que regia la vida, más que una pirámide donde no hay ganadores, pisando gente y siendo pisado, cadenas que se conectan, el seguramente pisaría a alguien fuera un rey o no, alguien seguramente lo pisaría

El miedo a morir lo hacía humano y el miedo a herir a la gente que quería lo hacía "Normal"

No hay ganadores en esa absurda pirámide, tejida en cadenas que lo conectan todo… de eso se dio cuenta casi por accidente

Se había vuelto un rey junto con Misaki, vivía su vida como podía y no se quejaba mas, estaba viviendo, el vivía

Aunque sabía que terminaría igual que Suoh Mikoto, aceptaría su final así, siguiendo con la cadena

Misaki estaba trabajando duro haciendo crecer Homra, el seguía manteniendo Scepter 4

Como hacía cada que tenia esos sueños miro a Sirius y Subaru

"De tanto que las miras van a cobrar vida"

El recuerdo fugaz de Misaki diciendo eso le hizo sonreír, como cuando dice que de tanto decir el nombre de Reisi no lo dejara descansar en paz (aunque esa era su intensión, un castigo por dejarle)

- **no me iré saru** \- la adormilada voz de Misaki le hizo mirarlo, abriendo apenas un poco uno de sus ojos como comprobando que todo estuviera bien

- **…**

Sonrió recostándose mejor de nuevo, a cómo iban las cosas debía dormir para el día de mañana tener la energía suficiente para celebrar otro bello aniversario con su bella flor

Misaki aunque por fin estaba creciendo un poco, seguía igual de infantil, llevándolo al parque de diversiones o cosas así, haciéndolo subir incluso en yatagaru para lograr de nueva cuenta a que aprenda a usar la patineta, el lo obligaría a comer vegetales como "prueba de amor" después de todo si lo amaba podría sacrificarse y comer algo de vegetales en lo que fuera a cocinar… aunque siempre terminaba sacando la comida favorita del otro

Ellos estaban viviendo y se mantendrían con vida, seguirían adelante con todas las dificultades que se les presentaran, cuando el mañana llegara como siempre lo hacía.

* * *

Este capítulo sí que es diferente a los demás o ¿solo lo imagino yo?

Sirius es el nombre de la espada de Reisi, Subaru el nombre de la espada de Saruhiko, ambas hacen alusión a estrellas junto con los nombres de otras espadas de Scepter 4. Munakata Taishi es el hermano mayor de Reisi, un tipo muy normal realmente, saru es cercano a la familia Munakata desde antes porque iba a pertenecer a la familia pero se arruino.

Aquí Jungle no es el verdadero peligro por decirlo de alguna forma trabaja en el cuidado de la state, siendo douhan una persona que no le interesa tanto el dinero sino mas bien nagare e iwafune, la relación de ellos es casi igual a la que nos sabemos. El único verdadero malvado era el rey incoloro.

Aquí saru sabe cocinar y Misaki odia los vegetales~ referente a que saru quiso hacer desaparear Homra es porque descubrió que Misaki no era virgen porque se emborracho en una fiesta y lo hizo con alguien de Homra, pensé en lo divertido que seria que el único virgen fuera saru me lo imagine chistoso

Nos vemos~

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
